Cockroach
by Icewing5
Summary: It's night when a certain dreaded enemy comes creeping into Soul and Maka's home... or more specifically, their kitchen. Apologies in advance if they seem OOC.. Not used to writing for this fandom.


**Cockroach**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, only the cockroach.**

Maka could take on insanity and its left-over's'. She had plunged herself into insanity to pull a friend out of it, several times already, come to think of it. She had faced off with witches, demon-swords and golems. But when she stepped into the kitchen at night for a glass of water and saw something scurrying across the tiles, she had a fleeting panic attack. She leaned slightly through the doorway, trying to see the thing which had disappeared behind the dining chair. She didn't have to wait long before it came back into view. She shrieked.

"COCKROACH!"

Not taking her eyes of it for a second, she yelled, "Soul! Soul! Come here quick!"

The scythe had been preparing to go to bed, but hearing his meister shriek his name, he heaved a sigh and headed to the kitchen.

"What?" he asked sounding irritated, as he rounded the corner and saw her staring at something in the kitchen. "You had better have a good excuse for dragging me out of bed."

She pointed a finger frantically at something lying motionless on the kitchen floor.

"Cockroach," she said half-pleadingly.

His scowl deepened further when he saw the size of it.

"It's just a baby."

"It's a cockroach."

"So? What do you want me to do?"

"Kill it," she stated with such conviction, that Soul had to hold in an out of place laugh.

"Since you are so determined, why don't you do it?"

She took her gaze off it fleetingly to gape at him and he snorted slightly at her expression.

"But-but it's a _cockroach_," she tried to argue and Soul rolled his eyes, because for the weirdest reasons, every girl he knew who could normally hold their own in a physical or verbal match turned into a jelly of nerves at the sight of this brown insect.

"So? Just kill it. You have to overcome the fear sometimes, right?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

This argument was as good as won. Maka was a girl who wouldn't give up, refused to give up so she definitely was not going to give in to this. He watched as she chewed on her lip nervously, eyes back on the critter.

"Yeah, I guess- alright," she said reluctantly.

Her eyes darted around looking for something.

"It's not here," she complained, looking desperately around the kitchen for that particular something.

"The flyswatter is just there," Soul pointed out, jabbing a finger at the mentioned tool.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I am not going to smash its innards all over the kitchen floor."

"Then what _are_ you looking for?" he asked, exasperated.

"The insect sprayer."

He took a second to stare at his meister before shrugging.

"I know where it is. I'll get it."

"Thanks," she replied, somewhat absentmindedly as she turned her attention back to the insect that was thankfully remaining still.

When he came back with the requested tool, she was still staring at it, a small frown on her face marking her determination for its demise. Silently, he handed it to her and stepped back to watch her handle it.

She did not go further than the doorway; in fact, she leaned out and targeted the nozzle at the cockroach.

"You have to shake it first," Soul called out from his spot, watching her with lazy, droopy eyes.

She scowled.

"I know!"

She quickly shook it, and then re-aimed the nozzle. A hissing sound issued from the spray and white particles shot out at the insect, which caused it to zoom to safety on its hairy legs and take refuge near their counter. Maka didn't stop. She advanced cautiously and sprayed it again and a third time, keeping her nozzle aimed at the bug at all times.

When she was spraying it for the fifth time, Soul decided to intervene.

"You know, that's a bit too much. Besides, it's dying already."

Indeed it was lying in the corner of the kitchen, thankfully not sheltered, and on its back, twitching at intervals indicating it was dying slowly. The stench of the insecticide was thick and heavy in their kitchen so Maka opened a window to air the room as she waited for it to die.

"It stopped moving already," Soul said, glancing at her. "Now you can throw it in the toilet bowl and flush it away."

"Can you do that, please?" she asked in a quiet voice, eyes flickering to him then away.

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's dead. Not moving. You aren't squeamish when it's dead too, are you?"

A slight twitch from her was all the answer he needed. He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine," he grunted and took the flyswatter from its position against the wall. With one swift move, he was carrying it and headed to the bathroom, where a minute later, Maka heard the flush being sounded. He came back, yawning.

"There. Done. Can we go to bed now?"

She gave a sheepish grin and decided to forgo her glass of water. After that episode, she didn't think she wanted some anymore.

"Yeah. Night, Soul. And thanks."

He lifted a shoulder in reply and headed for his room as Maka went to hers. She was all settled in bed with a good book to read when there was a knock on her door.

"Err… Maka?" she heard Soul say, and he sounded a tad uncertain. "Could you come here for a minute?"

Wondering what was up; she went out and when he beckoned her, silently followed him to his room. Whereupon, he opened the door and jabbed a finger and something sitting calmly on the wall, very near the bed.

"Can you help me get rid of the lizard please?"

**Hi, people! So, hope you enjoyed the story. This is a true story. I have faced off with the cockroach clan two times already. The first was a baby; the second was like an older brother. I am seriously hoping that there is not a family of cockroaches living in my bathroom. And, yes, I do attack it with an insect sprayer as for some reason I am unable to smash it with a flyswatter which happens to be my father's favourite tool against cockroaches. I know someone who used to set cockroaches on fire, (pyromaniac) until said person's house was nearly burned down so compared to me who simply sprays them too much, I'd say the other person is just over killing them. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! (Oh, and I know it seems weird for people a.k.a Soul, to be afraid of lizards but my friend is one who is so… seemed alright to me.)**


End file.
